Green Eggs and Ham
by syungie
Summary: It is Sam's first day of school. How does Dean convince Sam to enter his classroom?


**Disclaimer: **Anyone or anything that you recognize does not belong to me.

**A/N: **This is my first Supernatural story. This is a one-shot. I've recently been in a Supernatural phase and this story…or more like scene popped into mind. I hope that you can enjoy story.

**Green Eggs and Ham**

"Dean! It's already 7:30. Why didn't you wake me up? I'm going to be late for the first day of school!" seven year old Sam complained.

Dean pushed back a sigh as he looked at his little brother who had been jumping around the motel room all week ever since he found out that he was going to be going to school.

Dean replied, "Don't worry Sammy. School doesn't start until 8:15 and it's only a 15 min walk from here. If you hurry up and get ready, we have time to eat breakfast and head out."

Sam quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the restroom.

Dean just shook his head and laughed.

He couldn't understand why his brother was so anxious to go to school.

10 minutes later, both the Winchester brothers were washed and dressed and eating a bowl of Lucky Charms.

At 7:50, they both headed out to go to school.

After finding out Sam's classroom number, Dean led Sam by the hands to his classroom. As they started to near the classroom, Dean felt Sam's hand grab his hand tighter. In front of the first grade class, many parents were with their kids comforting and reassuring them about school. Majority of the kids were behind their mother refusing to leave their side to attend class.

Not wanting to listen to any crying children, Dean and Sam waited at the end of the hallway to wait until all the other kids were inside their classroom.

Little by little, the crowd started to lessen and eventually, only Sam, Dean, and the teacher who was welcoming everybody were left in the hallway.

The teacher came up to them and said with a big smile, "Hello. My name is Ms. Johnson and I'm going to be your teacher for this year. What's your name?"

Instead of giving a reply, Sam just hid his face behind Dean.

Dean said to Sam, "Come on Sammy. She's asking what your name is. Don't you think you should answer her?"

Sam shyly answered from behind Dean, "My name is Sam."

Ms. Johnson replied, "That's a nice name Sam. Don't you want to come in and make new friends?"

Sam didn't reply. Instead, he pulled on Dean's shirt.

Dean turned around and went down to eyelevel with Sam and asked what was wrong.

Sam answered in a quiet voice, "I want to go home Dean. I don't want to go to school anymore. I promise that I won't watch too much cartoons."

"What's wrong? I thought that you wanted to go to school"

Sammy replied, "I thought I was going to be with you. Can I go with you Dean?"

Ms. Johnson interrupted, "Sam, sweetie, your brother has to go to class now. The bell rang five minutes ago." She turned to Dean and said, "Just leave him and go. He might cry but he'll stop and start to enjoy the class."

Dean just shook his head, "That won't work with Sammy. Just hold on."

He then turned to Sam and asked, "Hey Sammy. Do you remember that book dad bought for us last time? The one with green eggs and ham. Didn't you say that you were going to read it to me for my birthday?" Seeing Sam nod he continued, "Well, in order to read it you're going to have to learn and you see Ms. Johnson over there, she's going to teach you how. So just go with her and learn as much as you can and have fun. Make new friends. I'll be back once school ends okay?"

Sam did not answer immediately. It was true that he promised Dean that he would read him the book for his birthday but he didn't want to leave Dean. He looked at Dean for a long time then finally came to a decision.

"You're going to wait for me when school ends right?"

Dean gave him a bright smile and replied, "Of course."

Sam nodded in acceptance and turned to enter the classroom. Before entering, he looked back and gave Dean a wave goodbye.

Dean continued to look at Sam as he went in and sat at a table. Soon afterwards, he started to join in the conversation and laugh with the people in his table. Dean was turning to leave when Ms. Johnson told him, "Don't worry too much. Your brother is going to be fine."

Dean replied with a dazzling smile, "Of course he is. He's my little brother."

With that, he left to find his own classroom.

**A/N II:** How was the story? It didn't exactly come out the way I want it to but it was just a sudden scene that popped into mind and I just had to write it. I considered writing a chapter 2 that showed the teacher's POV but I'm not sure if I should. What do you guys think? Should I write another chapter? A/who. I hope that you enjoyed it and please leave a review. Thank you.


End file.
